


The Wall

by TheSecretFandom



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Paint Sex, You just keep trying, it hasn't been working out, you want a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you already. I’m not going to paint a nursery until I know for sure we’re having a baby. You’re just going to drive yourself crazy.”</p><p>Or the one where Calum just really needs to give you a baby already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

The sweat was pouring down your neck. It was making your chest and back wet. You were getting dizzy, so you sat down carefully in the middle of the room. You couldn’t risk sitting close to the walls and smudging the wet paint.  
You suspected that was why you were so lightheaded. All of the windows and doors were open, but the paint fumes refused to leave.  
“Calum!” You shouted. You were hoping he could hear you from down the hall. “Cal, honey?”  
“Yeah?” He shouted back.  
“Come here, please?”  
A loud sigh came next, but you heard footsteps nonetheless, He trudged down the hall and fell against the door frame. “You needed me?” He asked with that dumb, irresistible smirk on his face.  
“Do you want to help me paint? I’m tired…”  
Calum rolled his eyes; you walked toward him.  
“And lonely.” You put your hands on his hips as you pressed your body against his.  
“Y/N, I told you already. I’m not going to paint a nursery until I know for sure we’re having a baby. You’re just going to drive yourself crazy.”  
Tears welled in your eyes. Calum was right and you knew it. You were being obsessive and crazy. The two of your had been trying for a baby for months now, with no luck so far. You thought painting the nursery would put the fates on your side. Maybe your dream of being a mother would finally come true.  
“I know I’m being crazy, Calum.” Your voice wavered. “I just really want to be a mum.” A tear slipped down your cheek.  
Calum gathered you up in his arms. “Don’t cry, Baby. Please don’t cry. I know you want to be a mum, and I want to be a dad, too. And we will eventually."He pushed your wet hair out of your face and kissed your forehead.  
"Does that mean you’ll help me paint?” You asked sweetly as you batted your eyelashes at him.  
“I will...” Calum pressed closer to you, sliding his hands down your body to grip your thighs. “But first, let’s put a baby in your belly.” Calum’s lips attacked yours as he lifted you into his arms.  
You pushed your hands through Calum’s hair as he slid his hand up the soft skin of your back. You kissed over his ear. It was explainable how much you loved the feeling of his skin against your lips. You move your lips behind his ear, down his neck where you leave a mark over his collarbone.  
Calum pulled your shirt up, and you helped him to get it off. You slipped off your bra, exposing more of the body he knew so well. Your skimpy shorts were slid off your body, followed by your panties.  
“Mm, you look so good all sweaty and naked.” Calum grinned, kissing your neck. “Why don’t you join me then?” You pulled yourself away and began to run toward your bedroom.   
Calum was right behind you, yanking you back into his now naked body.  
“How do you want it?” He whispered, hot breath against your ear. “On the floor?” He kissed your ear. “Over the chair?” Your neck. “Against the wall?” He sucked your collarbone and you broke. You turned, pushing as close to Calum as you could get. His lips were tangled with yours as you shoved him back into the wall. Teeth were tugging at your bottom lip, pulling until your lip was sore.  
“Calum…” You moaned. “I can’t stand it anymore. Just do it. Fuck me.”  
Calum grinned, but did as he was told. He swiftly switched positions, pushing you against the wall as he entered you from behind. He pushed in slowly at first, but began thrusting faster and faster until he was, quite literally, banging you against the wall. With each thrust your chest and arms were pressed against the wall, still wet with paint.  
As Calum pounded into you, skin slapping against skin, you got closer and closer to your high.  
“Cal, I’m close.” You moaned. “Fuck!”  
He pulled out without warning.  
“What the fu-?”  
Before you could finish speaking, Calum had turned you to face him. His large hands grabbed your ass, holding you close to him as he fucked into you again.  
You could feel your hair sticking to the wall, but it didn't matter. All that matter was Calum moving inside you, doing his best to give you the baby you wanted so badly.  
“Are you ready, Y/N? Calum moaned breathlessly. "Fuck, you feel so good!” His thrusts were slowing and becoming sloppier than usual. “I’m gonna cum!”  
“Fuck me, Calum. Fuck me! Give me a baby!”  
A few more sharp thrusts and both you and Calum came. His hands loosened on your ass, but he didn't pull away from you. He kissed your forehead, your nose, your lips, as you sunk to the floor on weak knees.  
“Do you think there’s going to be a baby in there?” You whispered.  
“I know there is. We’ll have a baby soon. You don’t need to worry.”  
You hummed in agreement, staying silent as you breathed in the scent of post-sex Calum. It was a fragrance you’d come to love.  
“Calum?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I think I got hand prints on your arms. Like, perfectly around your biceps.”  
“Good, then they’ll match the ones I put on your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short... I'm shitty and uninspired.


End file.
